Live
by DJCJ-07
Summary: Stacy Burnside has a new life, and she thinks everything is perfect until Wesker shows up again... *Sequel to "Traitor"; Once again told from OC (Stacy's) POV*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil (although I wish I did)**

* * *

My new job at the B.S.A.A. is pretty cool. I even have a giant office and everyone else here is pretty cool. I have found a talent for medicine and surgery and now I'm one of San Diego's top surgeons! So, I go back and forth between zombie killer and surgeon… It's pretty interesting actually…  
Claire and I are roommates and it's been awesome, and yes, Leon and I are together! That reminds me, so are Chris and Jill. They're like…together…

They're engaged!

From what I've heard, even back in their S.T.A.R.S. days, all Chris talked about was guns and Jill… They make an extremely cute couple.  
I still don't know where Excella went! Thank goodness, and I still have Wesker's sunglasses. They have deep sentimental value, thank you very much… Everybody told me about what Wesker has done, and apparently he's a really good actor because I never suspected that he was so terrible…

And I had no idea Umbrella caused all the T-Virus outbreaks!  
The whole entire time he was the captain of S.T.A.R.S. it was Umbrella's plan!  
I had a lot of catching up to do once I joined the B.S.A.A.

* * *

It was another slow day and I was just going through paperwork. My radio was on and a new Britney Spears song came on.  
_Too weird. _I changed the station and a Green Day song was playing. _Much better…_At my favorite part, a familiar voice interrupted, "Miss me Stacy?"  
Wesker?

"You… you're supposed to be dead!"

"Well, I'm not. What's wrong? Looks like you do miss me." He looked down at his sunglasses on my desk.

I didn't reply because I couldn't really think of an explanation.  
"That's what I thought." He continued, pulling an empty syringe from his pocket.

"What…um, what's that for?"

"Testing…and development."  
Before I could do anything, he had the syringe in me, and back out. I looked at the blood-filled syringe, holding my neck in pain.  
I'm not good at seeing blood…which didn't help much…

"I'll be back."

I slammed my head on my desk and sighed. My life was like heaven and hell rolled into one…  
Can't everything be normal in my life FOR ONCE?! That's all I ask!

* * *

I drove home, still shaky about what happened earlier. Wesker has me more paranoid than that guy from KoRn that was on cocaine…and he was paranoid that he looked paranoid!

I pulled into the driveway, and rushed inside, "Claire!"

"Um…hi. Are you okay?"

"Guess who I saw today…"

"Madonna? The ghost of Kurt Cobain? No, wait! I know this… Gwen Stefani? Oh my goodness, I'm right aren't I?! Did you get her autograph for me?!"  
I just stared at her, "You're close…"

"Tell me."  
I took in a deep breath, "Albert Wesker..."

"Crap! Why is it always him?! I'll be right back…" She walked into the kitchen, grabbing her phone.

I went to go change into shorts; it was really hot.  
When I came back, I heard a super loud response through the phone, "WHAT?! Damn it! I'm coming over there!"  
Well, that was definitely Chris.

"I'll see you later, spaz." Claire replied, hanging up.  
She sat down next to me, "So, Chris is coming over. I don't know if he's bringing anyone else… Maybe you'll get to see your boyfriend!"

"What is with you guys and making fun of us?!"

"It's just funny…"

"Whatever! Hey, is it hot in here to you? I feel like I'm about to die!"

"No, I'm actually kinda cold…it's the middle of December… Are you alright? You look pale. Wait, what did Wesker do to you when you saw him?"

"He took some blood from me… But I don't get how that could do anything serious to me!"

Claire hugged me, "We'll figure out…eventually."

Time passed, and passed. I was lying on the couch with Claire, watching Rob & Big. It felt like it had been FOREVER, but it had only been forty-five minutes since she called Chris.  
Finally, there was a knock on the door; Claire quickly answered.

"It's about freakin' time!" I yelled from the living room.  
Claire walked in with Chris, Jill, Barry, and Leon.  
They all sat down and Jill spoke, "Are you okay, Stacy?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Come on, you know you can't lie to us. You're a horrible liar anyways!" Chris smirked.

"You seemed to think I was a good liar when you tried to punch me in the face!" I took a breath, " Sorry, you know I love you…"

"It's all good. Apparently Wesker has really stressed you out… We know the feeling though."

"So, what did he do?" Leon asked.

I explained what happened, once again.  
"Well, you have had the T-Virus in you for some time, so maybe the blood withdraw just messed you up temporarily. The virus is supposed to give you accelerated healing right?" Barry suggested.

"Yeah, but I've noticed…Wesker is still way stronger than me…and we're both infected. The red in our eyes are really different from each other also. Is that weird?"

"Maybe it's just the way you got infected. It was kind of unnatural. Wesker injected himself with it, not to mention he's a pretty strong guy in the first place."

"As long as I'm gonna live, I don't really give a flying crap!"

Leon sighed, "But, things aren't going to get any better. We still don't know what he's planning."

"We'll figure something out…" Jill said hopeful.

Everyone said their goodbyes and I went to lie back down. "You two are so cute together." Claire said as soon as Leon was out the door.

"I know. I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Night!"

* * *

I woke up just on time and got dressed. I went downstairs to find Claire in the kitchen already eating breakfast.  
"Okay, so how is it you stay up until like, five a.m. and get up so early?!"

"It's called an alarm clock, my dear friend." She smirked.

"Oh, I see how it is!"

"Are you feeling any better today?"

"Kinda… I'm way better than yesterday though. I'll see you later."  
The drive seemed really long, but I got to HQ. I couldn't wait for the day to be over.

* * *

I got in and almost as soon as I put my stuff down, Carlos came in, "Hey, hermana, we're getting a new weapon shipment at twelve and we need you out there."

"Bueno…" As soon as he left I rested my head on the desk.  
Leon caught the door before Carlos closed it, "You okay, Stacy?"

"I'm feeling better."

"Do you want me to fill in for you?"

"Na, I still owe him. He got me out of going down to archives to get something for Billy."

"Y'know, I heard somebody went down there and nobody ever saw him again…  
It's pretty scary." We both laughed and then someone grabbed Leon. I only saw a blur of Leon fighting back before someone knocked me out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the back seat of a car. Some dude with a gas-mask was driving and Wesker was in the passenger seat.  
He must've knocked Leon out and left him in my office. That should look good on my record…

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Wesker replied.

Oh, how did I not expect that answer?!  
We finally approached a mansion and the car came to a stop. Wesker came around the car and opened my door. I saw him smirk as I slammed the door behind me.  
"Feisty today, aren't we?"

"Screw you."

I followed them up to the mansion and the gas-mask dude entered a code to open the door.  
I shoved passed Wesker and the gas-mask dude and walked in. It was HUGE!  
Someone grabbed me from behind and someone else aimed a gun at my head. "Wesker, a little help!"

"She's okay." He ordered, walking in.

"You didn't even cock your gun, genius." The gas-mask dude said, coming in behind Wesker.

One of the girls that attacked me threw the gun at his face and he caught it.  
"You know there's other things I could've done with it!" She sighed and turned to me, "I'm Amber, this is Stephine… Sorry 'bout that."

"Stacy Burnside. It's alright."  
Amber and Stephine smiled, "Oh yeah, we know about you." They both laughed.  
I was officially confused…

"Vector, stay here with these two." Wesker ordered the him and gave the girls a look.  
I thought about running for dear life for a second, but followed him to the elevator.  
And there were two…

I was anxious and pretty scared to figure out why Wesker needed me. Maybe that 'Uroboros' thing I heard Excella and Wesker talking about in the Umbrella Training Facility has to do with all this. There's a chance that it's complete now, it been almost two years.  
Come to think of it, all the viruses had test subjects before they went any farther…  
Progenitor, T-Veronica, Tyrant, Generation… That's what Wesker's been planning.  
Considering how all the other viruses went, this should be CRAZY. I'm going to die…

* * *

Leon's POV

"Leon, come on, wake up!" Billy shook me and I quickly sat up, "Wesker took Stacy."

Rebecca walked in and I cut her off, "Chambers, Wesker took Stacy!"

"What?! Um...maybe we can get Kirk to track her down?"

With no other ideas, we headed to get Kirk.  
Wesker's definitely going to get it this time…


	2. Chapter 2

Still mega nervous! He wouldn't, he couldn't, he SHOULDN'T!  
I deserve to live…

Right?!

There was really nothing I could do. Wait, my phone! I took it out and slowly slid open the keyboard, making sure I stayed behind Wesker as we walked.  
I was worried I'd catch his attention with the noise. I quickly texted Jill and slid the keyboard back.  
I finally took the time to notice everything. There were ceiling-to-floor windows lining the walls, I could an animal moving around in the rooms.  
Lickers… One came to the window and could hear it growl.  
I gave Wesker a look and he glanced back, calm, as always.  
Screw him!  
The Licker took a few steps back and then ran forward, breaking through the glass.

* * *

I lost track of Wesker shortly after the Lickers broke out. I got rid of most the ones that I saw. Another one showed up and was too fast, before I could do anything it was on top of me, hissing and growling. It raised its arm and its claws extended.

I quickly grabbed its arm and twisted it. With a few hits to the chest, I finally killed it.  
I figured I'd go ahead and try to get out, so I went to the elevator.  
Turns out you need a keycard.

"Balls!" I yelled loudly.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?"

I slowly turned around to see Wesker walking towards me, and before I could say anything, my phone went off. I forgot to put it on vibrate…  
Wesker smirked and I shoved my phone further into my pocket, my eyes were wide and I was looking pretty obvious.  
He walked behind me and took my phone out, "I suppose they will be on their way now?"

I hung my head and sighed, "Sí…"

"We'll see about that." He whispered into my ear and I shivered.  
I knew he could tell how scared I was now.

* * *

*Amber's POV*

"Did you hear that growl, Stephanie?" "Yeah, sounds like one of those Lickers got out." A second later we heard another one.

"Just be quiet, dumb-asses…"

"You're so lucky I'm not going to KILL YOU right now!" Soon enough Stephanie and Vector were whisper-shouting at each other.

"Could you guys shut the hell up for at least five seconds?  
They both quieted down and the Licker came slowly crawling towards us.

"Vector…you still have my gun." He quietly put my gun on the table we were backed against and slid it over to me. Right when Stephanie pulled out her pistol the Licker wrapped it's tongue around it and pulled it out of her hand. I figured it would probably sling it somewhere, but it swallowed it whole.

"That was my favorite one…" The Licker hissed as someone walked in. "I need to know where Albert is."

It was Excella, she was looking down at her compact and didn't notice what was going on. She was still messing with her compact when Licker was already facing her. I shot it few times and it screeched. The Licker shot out it's tongue and wrapped it around Excella's throat. I figured Wesker heard all of the gunshots and Excella's screaming and was wondering what was going on up here… After several attempts at killing it, nothing worked. The Licker finished off Excella, and then came for us.

* * *

*Leon's POV*

It had been a while since we'd heard from Stacy.

"I hope she's still okay…" Claire murmered as much to herself as to everyone else.

"She'll be okay, she's super clever." I reassured her.

"Why do you think Wesker's doing this?"

"Because he's a bitch!" Barry cut in.

Chris hid his laugh and sat down at his desk, "Claire, I love you…" He tried to cheer her up, but she didn't say anything.  
"Claire-Bear, what's wrong?"

"Screw you, Chris."  
I could tell she was stressed. Everyone but Chris seemed to.

"Aw, I love you too, sis."

She rolled her eyes and mouthed something.

Billy laughed, "What a touching moment."

It was quiet for a while until Carlos decided to open his mouth, "What's the difference between a mother-in-law and a terrorist?"

"What?" Jill decided to ask.

"With a terrorist you can at least negotiate!"

"Oh…my…God… Really?" Rebecca put her head in her hand and sighed.

"At least I don't sit in my office listening to Dido all day like a hippie."

"Whatever!"

"You know, it would've made much more sense if Barry had said that…he's the only one in this room that's ever been married." Claire finally decided to speak again and Carlos gave her a look.

"Not for long…hopefully…" I was messing with the ring in my hand.

"What?!" Everyone yelled in unison.  
Oh, I said that out-loud?

"OMG, are you gonna ask Stacy?!" Jill shook me excitedly.

Rebecca smiled, "Good timing, it's been like, what? Five years since you guys hooked up?"

"Wait, what about that Ada chick you were madly in love with or something?" Chris lifted his head off the desk to ask.

I hesitated at first, "Oh, I don't even know what happened to her."

"Y'know if you guys ever have kids, they'd be beautiful." Carlos laughed.

"Whoa, slow down..."

"Just saying."

A few minutes later Kirk came in, "You guys, I found Stacy!"


	3. Chapter 3

***Still from Leon's point of view***

* * *

We entered the mansion and there were bloodstains on the floor, but they were ignored. We all split up and I went for the elevator alone. As the elevator went down and stopped, my nervousness rose.

Walking out, I noticed there were dead Lickers everywhere.  
I continued down the super long hallway until I saw pieces of a phone scattered on the ground. It was Stacy's. Wesker must've found out she was texting Jill.  
Eventually I got down to a creepy lab area…and there was still no sign of Wesker or Stacy.  
I came across a door in the never-ending hallway and busted it open without hesitation. And there was Stacy, bound to a chair, totally passed out.  
There were several control panels lining the walls, I found the correct switch and got her free. Stacy woke up and pulled me into a huge hug.

"A little tight, babe…"

"Sorry! Where are the others?"  
It was after she said that, I noticed her eyes were regular…brown. I was confused at first, but I forgot her mother was Mexican… It was a first sight, but she looked really pretty. She seemed weaker than usual, too. Wesker must've taken the virus out…

"Um, we split up to look for you. What happened?"

"I actually don't remember, last I do, Wesker broke my phone…and then someone attacked us." She now looked distant.

"Well at least you're…okay."  
I smiled and we headed back to the main hall after I contacted Chris. They had already beat us there.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked noticing only Chris, Barry, Claire, and Jill.

"Woah, Stacy wha-" Claire was cut off by a voice over the intercom, "They're dead."

"Who the…"

"I am Alex Wesker… Albert's brother."

"There's another one?!" Barry yelled.

"No…" Stacy grasped my hand.

"Oh, but yes, Miss Burnside." He mocked her officially crossing the line.

"I'll kill you along with him, I swear to God!"

"Have fun." Wesker #2 ignored her, and more Lickers showed up.

"Come on!" Chris yelled for us, heading to a door.

* * *

*Stacy's POV*

I made the rest of the team go ahead so I could make sure the Lickers (which were getting REALLY annoying) didn't follow us.  
By the time I was done, they were already way ahead, but I took my time; I was super worn out. I felt weird…  
While I was walking, someone grabbed me, trapping me against the wall.  
Alex.

"Go to hell!"

"Been there, done that." He smirked.

"Stay away from her." Wesker appeared, aiming a gun at Alex.

"You always have to interrupt, Albert."

"I said, stay away."

I'd always wanted to see a Wesker vs. Wesker fight…  
Alex pulled a dagger from its sheath and impaled it into my stomach. Letting my body drop to the floor, Alex went to deal with Wesker. I was losing a lot of of blood, I put my hands on over stomach and tried to get up. But I blacked out.

* * *

*Leon's POV*

We entered a large, stone room; there was a balcony with a door behind it and two sets of stairs on either side.  
Alex came through the door carrying Stacy. She was unconscious, her hands and shirt stained with blood.

"Let her go!" I yelled.

"As you wish… She's no use to me, Wesker extracted the virus." Alex carelessly dropped her from the balcony.  
She landed on her back and I hurried over to her, lifting her to a sitting position.

"Don't let him live…" She whispered, breathing heavily.

"Stacy! Are you okay?" Chris asked, running to us.

She nodded her head.

"We'll take care of Alex, just get her somewhere safe."

While Alex was distracted, I snuk us in the door behind the balcony.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah…" Stacy managed to murmured a reply.

"I love you."

"Love ya too, Leon."  
"Did I ever tell you, your eyes look really pretty when they're normal?"

She did one of those half-asleep smiles and I headed out.

* * *

*Stacy's POV*

It had been a few minutes and I was starting to feel way worse, I couldn't think about anything else but the piercing pain.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walking towards me. It was Wesker…and he looked kind of beat up.

"You look much better now…ever since I got rid of the T-Virus."

I knew seemed different, now I know what Leon's comment meant, I just went with it at first because I felt like crap, but I was confused.

"Why?"

"Well it's what you wanted, right? To be normal again…"

That obviously wasn't the reason.  
Wait…he might've needed the virus for Uroboros. Wesker's white teeth flashed in a grin and I could tell he knew that I knew why.  
As more pain grew, I close to passing out again. All of my effort didn't help.

* * *

I woke up and my wound was bandaged… It's like Wesker fixes me just to break me again.  
I got the strength to stand, and headed to the balcony. When I did, I saw Alex on the floor…dead, and the team was fighting Wesker.

"Leave them alone!I know what you're planning, Wesker and they have any part in it."

"So does this mean you're surrendering?"

I nodded my head shamefully and Wesker laughed.

"Stacy, no!" Leon yelled running over to Wesker and I.  
He turned around and shot Leon's leg without hesitation.

"Crazy bastard!" Chris said, making sure Leon didn't fall.

Wesker pulled out a syringe and I regretted coming back out here…  
As soon as I thought about running, Jill shot it out of his hand before he could do anything. I took this as my chance and quickly knocked him out, taking the syringe.

"Leon are you okay?" I asked.  
He nodded with the fakest smile on his face.

"We need to get out of here before he wakes up." Claire suggested, and we headed out. We got out and went to where Kirk was waiting for us. When we got in the helicopter and I began removing the bullet from Leon's leg.

When I was done, I sighed, "I can't believe this…they're really gone…"

"Well, at least Alex is dead. We still have to get rid of Wesker though…" Jill hid the tears in her eyes.

I didn't notice I was staring at the syringe until Leon said something, "You know what it is, don't you?"  
"Uroboros."

* * *

**Authors note!:**

**Stay tuned! ...For part 3!**


End file.
